Hiro's Puberty
by RPMaestro
Summary: Boy genius Hiro Hamada is facing yet another challenge: Puberty. His mind is spinning out of control as he can't stop thinking about girls. And the closest girls would be Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass... Contains quite a lot of Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Go Go Tomago

One year after the events from the movie, wonder boy Hiro Hamada went on with his friends to help citizens of San Fransokyo and fight crime as anonymous superheroes. And Baymax. Apart from the incident caused by Professor Callaghan & the occasional betting in illegal bot fights, the city is relatively safe place to be. Crime rate was all time low even before the appearance of the Big Hero 6 so the gang rarely see actions nowadays.

With that, Hiro & his friends can peacefully push the boundaries of science in the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

But there is a problem. Lately, young Hiro Hamada couldn't focus in the university. It's not that he lost the inspiration or the drive: He had plans to improve his Microbots. He had plans to upgrade Baymax to be a better healtcare companion. He had ideas about laser technology that he wanted to share to Wasabi. Yesterday he had somewhat of an eureka moment on how to help Tamago to further improve the magnetic suspension on her bike. But something else had his mind preoccupied.

Something simpler.

Simple... but the thought keeps coming back to his head.

Hiro Hamada sits in front of his computer one evening. He got off & glances the long staircase down. There were commotions at the ground floor.

Beat Poetry Night is on, Hiro thought. That means Aunt Cass won't be coming up in another 2 hours.

He hurries back to his computer & keys in the website address. In a few seconds, the site loaded, providing Hiro a vast selection of sexy nude woman having sex with a man, or several men. Hiro clicks on one of the video. As it plays he wastes no time to pull down his pants & begins to masturbate.

He had known of sex before. Studied it in books & seen some pornographies. Only before it never caught his attention, let alone excites him like he is right now. But lately, he can't stop thinking about it. His eyes widen as he watches the male pornstar's penis slides in & out of the female pornstar's vagina furiously. He redouble his effort and furiously rubs his erection.

"Ow... Uooh..." Hiro gasps at his effort. He can feel his climax approaching. "Haa... Haa... Haa..."

"You should not be doing that Hiro."

"Gah!" Hiro spun around at the voice. Stopped what he was doing. All his lustful desires gone in an instant. "B-Baymax! W-What are you doing being active!?"

"I was alerted to your distress when you say... 'Ow'. On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

"Nonono! I'm fine! I'm not hurt at all, Baymax." Hiro quickly pulls his fly to hide his erection.

"Indeed you are flowering into manhood." That statement was almost loud. "Congratulations, Hiro."

"Nono! Shhhh!"

But Baymax kept on. "Your puberty is compelling you to seek out a suitable female partner in order to procreate your species."

"Not so loud!"

Baymax lowers his voice. "Hiro. Watching pornography may be a way for you to relieve yourself from this powerful urge, but you have been relying primarily on it for quite a while. It's not healthy for you."

"I only watched it a few times!"

"You watched exactly 12 porn videos this week. That's a final total of 127 videos since last month. You masturbated at least 3 times a day & over 200 times since last month. It's not healthy for you." Baymax repeated the last statement. "Plus, you're still a minor & not allowed watch such things."

"I-I know that! I just can't help it sometimes."

"All the time." Baymax corrected. "I reccomend that you look for a suitable female who can help you with your urges while develop a healthy relationship. Masturbating regularly will turn you into an antisocial introvert, Hiro."

Baymax touches Hiro's computer. The first thing is the porn site was closed. Websites open & close in rapid speed as well.

"I've downloaded your social network." Two image appeared on his chest.

"Go Go? Honey Lemon?"

"They are the most suitable female partners that is within your vicinity. They are your classmate, your friends."

"That's not likely. Tamago is my friend and I see Honey Lemon like my big sister."

"The bond of friendship has the potential to evolve to a romantic relationship. Even your view towards Honey Lemon might indicate you have a sister complex, that you are in love with someone that is older than you."

"That's sounded creepy coming from you."

"I suggest that you give it a chance." Baymax defended. "You have nothing to lose and much to gain. Not only that... Tamago and Honey Lemon are a pair of healthy women. Their fertility rate-"

Hiro smacks his hand on Baymax's mouth. "Okay! Okay! I got the idea. Just... go back to your station."

On the next day, Hiro tinkers with the magnetic servos in his lab. But is mind was far afield, roaming towards the carnal fantasies on naked women again that was spurred by his pubescent mind.

"Hiro?" Came a voice from behind. "You look off these past few days."

"Huh? Oh, hello Wasabi."

"What's wrong there, little man?"

"Oh, just thinking of... stuff."

Wasabi stares at him for a while. "Aha... You're thinking about girls, don't you?"

How does he know? "No, I'm not."

"Oh, come on. I've been there before, Hiro. I'd like to talk more, but I have my project to finish. Do you have the optic lenses fixed for me?"

"Oh? Yeah it's over there by the table."

"Thanks Hiro." He takes the part and left.

Hiro's mind returns to girls again. Out of no where... His mind wanders to Aunt Cass. His memory brings back all the times she gives him the Last Hug everytime he leaves for school. She envelops him close to her embrace. His face in between her soft breast, a matured woman in her ripe years.

"Hey!"

"Gah!" Hiro shrieked. He almost fall off his seat. "I didn't hear you coming in."

"Yeah. I knocked but you're not answering. What you doing spacing out?" Asked Go Go.

"Ah... Uh..."

"Whatever. My computer is under repair. I wanna borrow yours." She moves to his computer without using the chair, since Hiro was sitting on it.

Bending over, Hiro had the perfect view of her ass. Oh man, he never thought it looked so... It was swaying left and right like that. Hiro looks at Go Go. She wasn't paying any attention. As usual she was wearing tights under her short bike pants. He imagines her without those pants, when she had her super suit snug lovely all in the right places. Where it takes the shape of her ass all the way to the cracks.

"Are you staring at my butt?" That notion, plus Go Go's inquisitive face made Hiro's blood run cold.

Shitshitshitshit! No amount of genius in his brain was able to come up with a plausible explanation to his actions. "I... um..."

She slowly got up. She looks down at him. He felt smaller than he used to be. "Well?"

"I... um..."

"I heard that lame excuse before. Now woman up, look straight at me and answer the question." She stares at him with piercing eyes. "Did you stare at my butt?"

"... Please tell no one. I just can't help it. I promise I won't do it a-"

But Go Go didn't care for his words. "I don't want to hear anything else except whether the answer is 'Yes' or 'No'. For the last time, Hiro."

"... Yes. Yes I stared at your butt." He sighs and mentally says his goodbyes to the prestigious school. Goodbye to his scholarship. Goodbye to his big brother's lab.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"It... looks great."

"Oh? How great?"

What is she playing at? "Like 'I wanna squeeze that nice thing' great."

"Really now? You wanna touch'em?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Hiro."

"I would love to."

Go Go smiled. She heads for the lab door on her way to the principal's office to report of this misbehaviour and end his time in school. Except she didn't. She locks the door and returns to Hiro.

"Go Go... What are you doing?"

"You said you wanna touch my butt right?" She bends over at the conputer again, showing her ass on his face. She gently pats on her left ass cheeks invitingly. "Go ahead, knock yourself out."

Hiro's attention swaps between that sweet round thing and Go Go's smile. This isn't some kind of trick? But he known Go Go for some time and she didn't strike him as a trickster like Fred or Honey Lemon. Was she being serious? Is this really happening?

His right hand hovers closer and closer until it makes contact. "I... Incredible! It's so soft!" His skin crawls at the forbidden touch. His hand moves in circular motion as he feels her some more.

Go Go lets out a cute giggle. "Is it now? Oh!" She yelped a bit when Hiro's left hand slips into her pants and feel her left ass through only her tights. "You got a butt fetish there, kid?"

"I don't know." Hiro's reply had a pang of desperation on it. "But I really like this!" He got closer and kisses her ass. Licks her pants.

"Heyheyhey! Don't do that!" Go Go stops Hiro from going further. She slaps his hand away and pushed away his head.

"I-I'm sorry, Go Go." Smooth move there Casanova. You could've get some but you just had to ruined her vibe. "I got a little carried away there."

"Not really." She said. "I just don't want people asking me why I have drool stains on my pants."

"You mean..."

She slowly pulls down her pants, revealing her thick and strong thighs. And that loveable ass, now unobstructed by her apparels.

"Oh, sweet Voltron." He has a raging hard-on in his pants.

"Whoa. Slow down there. You like my ass that much?" There was no dispute on the matter. Hiro was groping, biting, licking and kissing her butt like it was food. "My boyfriends never do what you do..."

"Their lost Go Go! How can they not admire such an incredible ass like yours? It's illogical!"

"Heh... Now do me something nice, Hiro."

"Anything."

"Move a little to the left..."

And Hiro licks her ass a little more to the left.

"Some more... " He goes further. "More..." Finally he licks her vagina. "Ngh." She lets out a satisfying grunt. "Yes that's it..." She bites her lower lips. "Damn... It's been quite a while." Hiro's tongue probes further into her love canal. Once his carnal exploration had brought him to a forum that describes a woman's vagina having varied taste. Some say they were salty, some say stale fish, some sensationally describes it as the taste of honey.

"You taste deliscious..." It was definitely not honey, but Hiro can't bring himself to stop licking her cunt!

"That's enough." Go Go turns around and wastes no time pulling down his pants. Hiro gasps but it quickly melts to moans and groans. "Shhh..." She cups his mouth. "We don't want to attract any attention, do we?" When she sees he was ready, Go Go positions herself on top of him.

Hiro's eyes go wide. The vagina of someone older than him was hovering at the tip of his penis. "Is this happening. Are we gonna." He swallows hard. "Fuck?"

"That's right, Hiro. You're cherry is about to get..." Go Go blows her bubblegum to make a balloon.

"Nnff. Aah." A stifled moan escapes between her fingers as she slowly descends, taking his entire little dick into her. Then she pops her balloon, sending her point accross. "One less virgin in the world. Hehehe."

She pants on his forehead. Her arms wrapping around his head. He thought of Aunt Cass again. But the thought was gone when Go Go started moving. "Ahh... Ahh... Ohh... Yeah..." She keeps her moans to a minimum so as not to attract attention from outside.

Occasionally students passed by the lab or even having idle conversation outside. If anyone of them would turn their attention to the blurred figures in Hiro's lab the secret would be out. It's the fear of this that threatens to stop Hiro from continuing.

"Does it excites you, Hiro?" Go Go drops down her waist, drawing Hiro in her wet pussy again. The effort creaks the chair, a sound that might attract attention but it didn't. "We can be caught at anytime. And get expelled." She said it but kept riding Hiro.

"We can get expelled..." Hiro repeated her words.

"That's part of the fun there." Go Go said.

"Maybe we should-"

"No way. We're finishing here." Her waist rocks back and forth with more power, the chair creaks louder and moves with her motion.

Hiro was on the verge of cumming. "Go Go... I'm cumming..."

"Don't pull out. Give it to me. All of it in me."

He can't argue. He can't fight her off. Go Go held him tight with trained arm muscles. Hiro shut his eyes and clenched his teeth and finally release himself into her. He blissfully shot spurt after spurt of his adolescent cum into his friend. "Ahh... Nothing like a good creampie..."

"Yeaaahh..."

"Hey, Hiro!"

"Huh?"

"You've been zoning out a lot lately." Said Go Go. She wasn't on top of him. She was dressing properly "Anyway, I'm done. Thanks for lending me your PC." She strode out, door shutting behind her with a soft click. Hiro lets out a sad sigh. It was all his imagination. None of those are real. This was reality. He slumps on his chair and stared the ceiling and say to himself,

"What is wrong with me..."


	2. Chapter 2: Honey Lemon

Hiro decided to go to the University's library. He had no reason to be there. He just needs to get rid of the accursed thoughts from his mind. He strolls past the shelves of books, halfheartedly looking at some of the books' titles. Lo and behold, he met a familiar face.

"Good afternoon, Honey Lemon."

"Oh?" She looks up from a book she's reading. "Oh Hiro!" Honey Lemon exclaimed but kept her voice down. "What are you doing here?"

"Well just taking a break. Thought I'd swing by the library."

"That's good. Even a boy genius like you is still human in need of a rest."

"But what about you?"

"I'm just looking for some chemical references for my project. Seems I'm having trouble looking for what I need though."

"You need any help? I'm not doing anything anyway."

"Say... That's really helpful of you."

And thus Honey Lemon and Hiro search high and low for the book. There was nothing on the top case so he knelt to look at the lower shelves.

"I found it. Nope not this one. You said Volume 6, right?"

"Yeah." Honey Lemon replied. Hiro look up. He found her being absorbed on another book.

 _Even your view towards Honey Lemon might indicate you have a sister complex, that you are in love with someone that is older than you._ The words of Baymax interjects into his train of thought suddenly. Before he could wonder why, his puberty strikes again.

His eyes stared at her mesmerizing eyes. He then look at her red pout lips. He can only imagine her big sister lips on his little brother lips... tongue spiraling on each other in a French kiss.

His eyes drinks in her tall slender figure. Her petite breasts, smaller compared to those he seen in porns but he didn't mind. Her long soft legs just stretches on to her fine hips. His eyes strips away her miniskirt and can only imagine her big sister vagina in between.

"I think I found it." Honey Lemon's words shocks him back to reality. He quickly stands. At the same time Honey Lemon turns around. Hiro's temple collided with the hard cover of her book.

"Ow!" He wasn't exaggerating his pain. That hit him pretty hard.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Hiro!" She quickly massages the affected area. She was focused there. But Hiro was focused on her face. She was so close. She was so beautiful.

"Thanks, honey..." That gratitude made her look at Hiro strange. "I... I mean... Honey Lemon." He quickly looks away, but Honey Lemon brings him back by the chin to look at her eye to eye. "I don't mind you calling me honey... Or Big Sis Honey." She moves closer and kissed his bruised temple. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"Honey Lemon..."

"Yes?"

"What are you... um..."

"I'm kissing to make it better. You don't like it?" She moves lower and kisses his cheeks.

"But we're in the library..."

"People hardly comes to this section." This time she kissed him on the lips. A quick and affectionate peck. "I've always wanted a little brother that I can pamper."

"Honey Lemon..."

She hushed him. "Big Sis Honey." She kissed him again. "Please call me big sis, Hiro. Just once."

"Big sis."

"Oh little brother..." She unabashedly held him in her embrace. Having a huge height differance, his head only reached up to her chest. He can feel her warmth and beating heart. Is this what having an older sister feels like? Except she is not his older sister. She is someone else. That mere thought gave him an erection.

"Oh my... You're getting hard..."

"S... Sorry..."

"Hush you. There's nothing to be sorry about. As your big sis, it falls to me to teach you all about girls..." She takes off three buttons and takes Hiro's hand. She slips it into her shirt. "Can you feel it? Touch my breast."

In his eagerness Hiro squeezed hard.

"Ngh~" She moaned. "Most girls don't like you doing that... You have to be gentle with your touch. Be more gentle."

Hiro starts to grope, gently kneading her breast in circular motion. Honey Lemon's breath becomes more labored and lets out a series of soft "Oohs" and "Aahs". Even her moans spurs his libido to newer heights.

"Big sis... " Hiro looks up at her with pleading eyes, his hips involuntarily thrusting forward, prodding her thigh.

"Heh... So eager..." She leans her back against the bookshelf and slowly lifts her miniskirt. Her pussy was in plain view. She wasn't wearing any panties. It was wet with anticipation. Hiro struggles desperatedly to take out his dick. He was so excited that he thought he would never get his fly down. She let him struggle a bit more, then she reached down, moved his hands aside and pull down his fly and takes out his dick in two swift motions.

He pushed and rubbed his cock on her. He felt the coarseness of her pubic hair against the soft skin of his penis and it electrified him. He was trying to penetrate her but kept missing the mark. Honey Lemon pushed him back and grasped his throbbing organ in her hand, then guided him into her. She was so wet that he slid into her with ease. She moaned in response.

Despite the wetness of her vagina, it was tight and muscular and held his penis like a vise. "Ooh, Hiro." She cooed and holds him closer to her. Hiro pulls out a little before plunging back into her. There were butterflies in his stomach.

"Yes little brother..." She whispers to his ears.

"Akhnn..." Hiro moans through her sweater as his face still planted in between her twin valleys. He tries to fuck her deeper but the awkwardness of their position and apparent height difference made it a challenge. He had to stand almost at the tip of his toes for each thrust.

"Shhh... Slow down little brother and take your time... Big sis isn't going anywhere..." Sensing his plight, Honey Lemon lowers herself to ease his burden.

"Ahh... big sis..." Hiro did not heed her words. He presses his advantage and fucks her pussy faster than before. Sweat rolls down his forehead. It wasn't long before he felt his balls boiling for a shot. "I..."

"Let it go," She hugs him tight she whispers to his ears.

"But..."

"It's okay, little brother. I love you."

That last one was like a lightning rod to his brain. No longer was he have any reserves. "Big sis... Big sis... Big sis... Big sis..." It was pure mating instinct. Hiro thrusts his hips a few more times before finally he came in her deepest part. His body stiffened. His legs locked in muscle spasms with each spurt he shot into Honey Lemon's ravenous womb. He would have fallen on his knees, if Honey Lemon hadn't had a hold of him.

"Good... Good little brother..." She lets out a satisfying sigh. "Now that... is a chemical reaction..."

"Yeah..."

"Hiro?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You're spacing out." Noted Honey Lemon.

 _Not again_ , he thought. "Um, sorry about that." He touches his forehead. The pulsing pain told him at least that was true and not a fantasy.

"Oh I don't mind. Besides you look like you're daydreaming about something nice."

 _Uh oh._

"Is it something naughty?" She looks at him mischieviously.

Hiro's eyes dart left and right.

"Aha. I'm right am I? Well since I'm the only pretty girl around then I'm posi-"

"Kaythanksbye I'llseeyoulater!"

"Hiro!?" But Hiro didn't look back and ran straight out the library.


	3. Chapter 3: Bot Fight Girl

On the streets on the way home he thought about Honey Lemon. Silently he cursed himself and the dirty thoughts he had. He decided to stop by at the comic book store. Nothing takes his mind off his perverism like a good comic book. He takes a few choice literature and head for the counter.

"That will be $12.50." Says the salesgirl in an unamusing tone.

Hiro just stared at her.

"Hey kid are you gonna pay or what?"

"I remember you." He said. "You're the girl from the bot fight!" Her shocked face told him the truth. "Now that I think of it, I didn't see you in lockup."

"You mistaken me for somebody else, kid."

"Let me check." Hiro sticks out his thumb and covers her left eye from his sight. "Nope. If you put on that cheesy eye-patch, I'm sure it's you."

"You got no proof on me, kid!"

Hiro's lips curled to a sly smile. "Then why are you acting so nervous?" Her expression show him that he had hit the mark again. "If you got nothing to hide I'm sure the police can prove your innocence."

"Alright, fine! I was there, okay?"

"Lying to a minor." Hiro feigns a shock. "Shame in you."

"But you're no noble Sir Lancelot yourself, aren't you?" She looks at him angrily. "What do I have to do to keep that mouth shut?"

Hiro smugged.

Two minutes later Hiro was in the storage room with the salesgirl sucking his dick hard and fast.

"Oh ho ho... Quite the expert. You done this before haven't you?"

She pulls her head back until she's off his dick with a pop and gives him a handjob. "Just shut up and cum already."

"Easy does it, miss." Hiro said. "I want you to eat it all when I cum."

She frowns, with a disgusted face.

"Hey, do that or the deal's off."

With that she took Hiro into her mouth again and suck.

"Oooo... Here it comes. Ngh!" Hiro cum into her mouth. He can hear her throat gulping every drop of his cum.

"So, what would it be?" She asked.

Exiting the dark recesses of his mind, Hiro takes an extra stack of comic books and place it on the counter. "You're paying for these."

"And then...?"

"And then I'll pretend I've never seen you before."

"... Deal." The salesgirl grunted. The fantasy was nice while it lasted. He wasn't actually wanted her to blow him even if the situation was right. He shouldn't. He's a hero, afterall... One that is going through puberty and all.


	4. Chapter 4: Aunt Cass

The doorbell rang once as Hiro enters.

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass greeted while serving her customers. "How was college today?"

 _It was great. I was having dirty thoughts about having stealth sex with my friends at school._ "Educational. I exchange ideas with my friends on the application of solar power."

"Really? That sounds exciting! You have to tell me all about it!" Just then, an impatient patron called her out. "Oops... Maybe at dinner, honey."

Thus Hiro went upstairs to his room.

"Are you able to acquire a suitable female companion?"

"Relationships don't work instantly like that, Baymax."

"I understand. I was referring to setting your sights on one so that you will focus your energy to deepen your bond with her... instead of engaging in excessive masturbation."

"Oh come on, Baymax. Why... I'm only 14. These things can wait. "

"It is better for you to experience the joys of peer bonding now rather than later. You are on the verge of being addicted to pornography. This addiction will turn you into a reclusive individual, lacking the confidence to pursue in a real relationship. You will end up alone, sad and forever envious of those that had already attached."

"That's just silly." But his mind already flirting with the possibilities. Was he turning to what Baymax was saying?

"Culturally speaking, you are the last bloodline of the Hamada family. It is your utmost responsibility to continue the family name."

Hiro jumps onto his bed and takes a nap. "Right. That's still far away so I'm just gonna shut down for a while."

Later that night...

"... So the idea is that you focus the power of the sun to cook a tasty meal."

"Wow, Hiro. That's sounds a bit far fetched."

"Not at all. The possibilities exists." Actually the technology already existed and was well applied in some parts of the world. Hiro just have to make a good coverup on the little lie he fed onto his aunt that afternoon. "So how was the shop, Aunt Cass?"

"Business was great as usual. But you know... Some pervert grabbed my butt today."

"He did? That's just plain rude!"

"I know right? And when I turn around to glare at him he had the nerve to smile at me like it was a good thing!"

"What did you do?"

"I smack the upside of his head with my tray and boots him out the door, that's what happened. He can keep his dirty money in his pocket."

Hiro laughed hard. "But if there's any compensation from this incident, I'd say that pervert got good eyes."

"What do you mean, Hiro?"

"That my Aunt Cass is a babe." His eyes traces the curves of her aunt's waist and posterior.

"Hiro!" She growled in admonishment, but her suppressed smile and red face shows she taken the compliment well.

"It's a wonder why my Aunt Cass is still single." He joked.

She didn't say anything for a while. Aunt Cass quietly place the dinner plate on the sink and began washing. All the time she wears that weary smile on her lips.

"... Aunt Cass?"

"Well, I don't need any guys in my life. I already have you, Hiro."

"... Did me and Tadashi..."

"Don't say that, Hiro." She quickly turns and comforts Hiro. Never have have a child of her own but already has a mother's instinct. "The two of you are never a burden to me..."

"Aunt Cass... You have to look for your own love story. Otherwise you'll end up alone and sad." He repeated Baymax's words with a little improvisation.

"What are you talking about. My love is here." She hugs him tightly. Tighter than their Last Hugs. "And I will take care of you for as long as I live."

Hiro hugs back. His hands travelled down his aunt's back. Lower and lower he goes.

"Hi... Hiro." Until Aunt Cass realized he was grabbing her ass. "Your hands...!"

Hiro's lips met Aunt Cass', gently silencing her. He kissed her. And kissed her. And kissed her. But Aunt Cass didn't retaliate. She didn't even try to push him away. When Hiro finally left her lips, she opens her eyes and stared at her nephew somewhere in between confusion and disbelief.

"This is wrong." She says flat out. She releases Hiro from her embrace.

"I know." Hiro responded in kind. "We shouldn't be doing that." Both of them sit on the sofa.

"Then why did you?"

"Even though you tell me just now, I can't help but feel responsible. Mom and dad died... But they died together. But you Aunt Cass." Hiro holds both her hands. "You're on your own with no one to love you."

"But I do." She brushes her hair aside. "And it's you."

"You know that's not the love that I meant. You don't have someone to hold you like this, give you kisses and tells you he loves you everyday and he wants to grow old with you while watching yours and his children grow up."

"Well aren't you in the same boat as me?"

"Yeah, but I'm 14 and I have a lot of time." Hiro sighs. "So I thought..."

"You thought to help me with my loneliness..." She nudges his head lightly. "For a genius you have some silly thoughts in your head."

"Yeah, pretty silly huh? If I was a stranger, I wouldn't mind dating you, Aunt Cass." Hiro gets up from his seat, getting ready for bed.

"Hiro," came Aunt Cass' voice from behind. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He turns around. "Forget what?"

Aunt Cass slowly spreads her arms. "Giving your sexy aunt a Last Hug before bed..."

Hiro smiled. "How thoughtless of me..." He approaches her and the two of them held each other tightly in their embrace. "Good night Aunt Cass..."

"... The night is still young." Aunt Cass inches her lips forward until both of them meet. This time however, she sticks out her tongue and probes into Hiro Hamada's mouth. His skin crawls at the invasion. His heart quickens at the sensation. For some time Aunt Cass twirls her tongue inside his mouth, tasting his saliva and letting him taste hers. The she pulls away to find her nephew bug eyed and brains empty.

"That was... That was..."

"Incredible?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"I was quite the tramp in the old days."

"You... sleep a lot!?" That piece of information really surprised him.

"Your mom was smart. She got scholarship to go to college while I have to work as a stripper to pay for mine. Then some prostitution. There was that one time where I got paid lots to make a porn centerfold too."

 _Holy cow! My aunt was a stripper and a hooker!? And an amateur porn actor!?_

"Oh? Surprised? Where do you think I get all the money to start my own cafe? But that was a long time ago." She proceeds to take off her pants. Underneath that she was wearing a black lace underwear. Hiro gulped when he realized how perfectly it matches her aunt...and how sexy she looked. "I can teach you a few moves that will surely make any girls remember you."

As she sits on the sofa, Aunt Cass opens her legs. "But first...I wanna see what you got."

Eager like a hamster in heat, Hiro Hamada got to his knees and pulls her panty aside. He plunges his mouth on her aunt's pussy and licks and sucks desperately.

"Oohh..." She lets out a long loud moan before sucking a deep breath. He thighs tensed as the long forgotten pleasure wracked her senses. "Sweet donuts... It's been so long! Yes, yes Hiro. Keep eating your aunt's cunt!"

As if he needs any further request. He flicks his tongue on her love bud located at the top of her labia. He must've done it right because his aunt moaned aloud. "My turn. She takes Hiro to the floor. She turns around in a 69 position. Her head facing his dick while his head facing her pussy. "What a cute little thing you have there." Cute and brimming with signs of puberty. The tip of his dick was leaking clear syrupy fluid flowing down his throbbing length. She laps it all up into her mouth. It tasted salty and something else, that indescribable flavor that turns her on.

"Aah!" This time it was Hiro's turn to moan in agonizing pleasure when his aunt takes him to her mouth. She starts off slowly going up and down with powerful suction force. Then she picks up speed and pistons up and down his dick. The pleasure was torturing. Just when he felt like he was about to cum, Aunt Cass slows her pace or stops entirely and his climax recedes. Then she brings him close and denies his orgasm. Again and again she does that. His hips bucks upwards, an attempt to help his release, but it was all for naught. She just won't let him.

"Aunt Cass... Please..."

"Not yet, honey. Not until you make me feel really good too."

Hiro's reason fights through the fog of pleasure for a solution. The answer lies in front of him. It was so simple. He takes his fingers and thrusts it into her pussy!

"Aaaah!" Her ass tensed as more long forgotten pleasure awakened in her body. But Hiro didn't stop. He adds more fingers. More width in his fingerfuck. "Yes! Yes! You're doing great honey! Oh baby don't stop!"

He can almost fit his entire hand into her. His fingers moved in random, pushing and scrapping the walls of her vagina. Suddenly Aunt Cass screamed between her teeth. She gripped his thighs with her strong hands. Her body stiffened. Hiro can feel her inner wall convulse and spasm and tightening around it with greater force. Finally she slacked, her body falls on him, softly pressing him on the floor.

"Was it good, Aunt Cass?"

"Hiro sweetie," She turns around with a satisfied smile. "You made me see stars. Oh?" When she looks front again, she sees Hiro's cock was still hard. And throbbing. Wanting release. "Oh dear. I've forgotten about this big boy..."

She got on all fours again and presented herself for him. "I can't leave that alone, can I?" She sways her ass seductively.

"I can!?" Hiro can't believe his luck!

"You fingers can only go so far. I want you much deeper in me, honey..."

Hiro positions himself behind her. He takes his dick and aims at her entrance. He pushes.

"Aaah! More!"

She was so wet that his tip entered her fairly easily. He pulls out and saw the head of his dick was covered with thick pussy juice. When he thrusts in the second time, his aunt took in half of his length. "Aahh... Aunt Cass..." He paused for a while, fearing that he might come too soon if he moved a millimeter. He didn't want it to end. Not when he hasn't fully penetrated her. He slowly pulls back again. In addition to more glistening pussy juice covering half his dick he could've sworn that Aunt Cass was sucking him back in. When he thrust slowly for the third time, he was inside her.

All the way in fact.

"Yes, yes!" A cock! A real cock after so many years!" Aunt Cass cried delightfully. She looks at her nephew over her shoulders. "How is it, Hiro? Was it nice to give up your virginity to your aunt?"

"Aargh..." Hiro was dumbfounded. Nice was an understatement. His dick was in uncharted territory. The soft folds of her flesh was warm and wet. It it contracts and moved with expert control that was likened to the mouth. A pussy for a mouth. This was 10 times... No, 100 times better than masturbation.

"Aunt Cass... Are you doing that on purpose?" Hiro spoke through gritted teeth.

"He He He... Looks like I still got it." She moved her ass in a horizontal '8' along with her muscle control of her vaginal walls and she had a sense of pride when she heard Hiro cried in pleasure. "This is what earned me easy money, Hiro. My customers can never get enough of my pussy. I put a lot of effort in training my kegel muscles."

"Please... If you do this..." Hiro's legs felt like jelly.

"Go ahead, sweetie... Finish up inside me." But even before she can finish her last sentence she felt him cumming into her, shooting his seed all the way to her womb. "Don't pull out." She sighed. "I want every last drop."

When he was finally done, Hiro slumps forward to the back of Aunt Cass. "Was it good for you, Hiro sweetie?"

"It was incredible, Aunt Cass." He reached around and gropes her breasts. "I wouldn't mind helping you again with this."

Aunt Cass laughed. "I would love to. There's such sights to show you."

"Miss Cass Hamada." Baymax's voice came from somewhere suddenly. "I have some concerns. Hiro's neural transmitter and hormone indicates that he wants to have sex with you."

"For real?" Said Aunt Cass, surprised.

Hiro's eyes snapped open. When reality graced him again he realized that he had hugged his aunt for quite some time. He wasn't sure if he had hugged her the second time our this was the only hug for the night. Shame genuinely grip him this time. Fantasizing Go Go or Honey Lemon is one thing, Aunt Cass? A blood relative? Incest?

"I'm sorry, Aunt Cass. I'm so sorry!" He blurted nearly in tears. "I just can't help it lately."

"It's okay, Hiro." She replied softly. "I was young once too, so I understand what you're going through." She hugs him again. "But you must realize next time that I'm your aunt... and this relationship shouldn't happen. But don't worry, Hiro." She kisses his forehead. "I'm sure that you'll find a girl that will love you."

"And you?"

"Me too. Someday. But until that day comes, you are my only concern." She releases him, spun him 180 degree around and gently nudges him to move along. "Now go to bed, little college man."

Hiro lies on his bed. He can't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, and occasionally the window as cars pass by. For now his puberty had eluded him and he was thinking what his aunt had said to him. Any average teen in his age might have table this matter for later years while currently focus on another session of jacking off. But Hiro isn't your average teen.

"Finding someone you love..." Maturing in thought beyond his age, he knew all that fantasy was just his inner need for companionship. Just like Baymax had said. He graduated high school at 13. He pass through high school so fast that he never really make any friends. His life revolves around his family. Then university. It was the first time that he genuinely made some friends. The members of his team of super heroes, to be specific. In there was the guys, Go Go Tamago and Honey Lemon.

Hiro was quiet as he actually considers the two off them. He heard that Go Go was attached already though he can't be sure presently. Her previous boyfriends can't seem to handle her addiction to speed. He never heard that Honey Lemon ever had a boyfriend.

"Baymax."

"Yes, Hiro?"

"Does... Does Go Go and Honey Lemon has any... Love interest?"

"I monitored their hormone levels. Go Go Tomago exhibits a high level of estrogen whenever she interacts with Fred in all manner of conversation, implying heavily that she is in love with him."

Go Go and Fred? The world was packing some unexpected surprises. "What about Honey Lemon?"

"Honey Lemon exhibits high levels of estrogen... when she interacts with you."

"Come again?"

"She is attracted to you, Hiro. And the hormone levels suggests that she sees you more than just friends."

"No... Pfft. That... That can't be, Baymax. She's... I mean, I'm like his little brother!"

"For reasons of her own, she doesn't see it that way. I will enquire her of this behavior."

"No! Nonono! Don't do that!" Hiro quickly gets up, both hands reaching for Baymax.

Too late. "I have contacted Honey Lemon."

"Unbelievable." Hiro slaps his own forehead. Baymax might be an excellent healthcare companion, but he's painfully poor on these things. "Someday Baymax you will get me in trouble."

"I will not get you in trouble. My primary concern is your physical and emotional wellbeing."

 _I give up_ , Hiro thought. He drops back to his bed. "Yeah, yeah." His thoughts maps out the comical scenario on tomorrow Saturday. How would he explain this to Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon reads the first message for the tenth time.

 _Baymax: My previous scans on your hormone levels indicated that you are attracted to Hiro Hamada. He is a healthy boy flowering into manhood. Despite the slight age gap the two of you would make a suitable couple. Please come to the Lucky Cat Cafe at your convenience to express your feelings to Hiro to progress your relationship._

A part of her viewed the message as being awkward and disgusting.


	5. Chapter 5: Honey Lemon Again

Saturday came. The university has no class on the weekends so Hiro is in the cafe helping out.

"Morning, Hiro."

"Ho-Honey Lemon!" She came out of nowhere. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Well, you were busy so it's no big." Honey Lemon wasn't her usual self. She looks quite distressed. Hiro knew the problem pretty well. "Aunt Cass," Hiro said. "Can I take the rest of the day off? My friend came for..."

"To study together on our university assignment." Honey Lemon interjected.

"Of course sweetie." She takes the order tray from Hiro's hand and weaved through the tables to the intended patron. Hardworking as ever, Hiro noted. "So... we could..." He gestures to the staircase. Minutes pass by as Honey Lemon and Hiro sits quietly on the third floor. The former was on the side of his bed. The latter was on his computer chair. It's as if some invisible force had stitched their lips shut. Outside, it began to rain heavily.

Finally Honey Lemon ended the stalemate and spoke first. "So... yeah... Like, Baymax called me last night."

"Yeah... that... um... Listen, you know how Baymax is with this kinds of things. Haha." He laughed nervously. He glanced at the closed charging station where Baymax remains deflated and on standby. "If it makes you feel better, wouldn't give it second thoughts, I promise. I won't even mention about this."

Honey Lemon said something. Hiro can see her lips moving. But in an absurdly perfect timing, a loud thunder rolled by, preventing him from hearing what she just said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't catch that, Honey Lemon."

"It's nothing." She averts her gaze from Hiro, her hand rubbing her elbow.

The silence returns again.

"It's been almost a year now." Honey Lemon looks at the empty bed that belonged to Tadashi Hamada.

"Yeah." Aunt Cass has been keeping his stuff organized and perfectly clean. Both Hiro and her never really thought of putting away his things to make way for Hiro. Guess they weren't ready to let him go just yet. That was the most difficult part, more so for young Hiro Hamada. First he lost his parents at the age of 3. Now his brother is gone too. "Thanks, Honey Lemon."

"For what?" She asked.

"For taking care of me. Ever since Tadashi is gone, you have always been the one that cared about me the most. You check up on me a lot," And always brags about his successes and achievements to her friends. He had forgotten how many pictures he had taken with her already. Before he knew it, he grew close to her as well. She would never be able to replace Tadashi... But she came close. A big sister.

"Your big brother was important to me too."

"... So, you and Tadashi..."

"No, we're not couples." She answered quickly. "But he's a really good friend." She got up and sits beside him. "Your lost was my lost too. So I understand what you're going through."

Hiro tries to break the gloom. "Heh. If what Baymax said is true, this sounded like those love stories my Aunt Cass see a lot."

"What kind of love story?"

"The little brother lost his big brother. Then his big brother's friend comforts the little brother. Time went on and they soon fall for each other. Pretty cheesy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's kinda cheesy." Her gloom just got gloomier. Her voice low and tinged with sorrow.

"Well... crazy as it sounds, it could happen somewhere out there... or even... in here..."

That last one made Honey Lemon turned.

"I guess that me being the younger one... I missed getting spoiled by Tadashi..."

Her arms went around him. "I don't mind spoiling someone I love..." Her lips softly pressed on his forehead and kiss.

"My forehead's all better already." He said, blushing.

She whispers to his ears with words of sweet temptation. "You fantasized about me in the library, didn't you?"

"No I haven't. Not at all!" It sounded pathetic, even to Hiro himself.

"There's no need to lie, Hiro." She lifts his chin, almost straining him because of her height and kisses his cheeks. "Tell me your fantasy, Hiro..."

Hiro swallowed hard. He remembered how she kisses him the first time they met. But unlike the first time, she was kissing him gently, slowly. "... When you were tending to my bruise, I accidentally called you 'Honey'."

"Just Honey?"

"Just Honey." Hiro repeated. "The words sounded too romantic. I corrected it but you say that you didn't mind and you would love it if I call you that or 'Big Sis Honey'..." He can feel his face burning recalling the moment.

Honey Lemon blinked in surprise at the revelation. But a second later, she smiled broadly. "That's what I had always hoped you call me."

"R-Really?"

Her smile changed to a seductive manner. "I've always wanted a little brother that I can pamper." She presses her lips onto his. Her tongue sticks out and entered into his mouth. It moved and curled around his. His fantasy was getting more real by the moment. And more. Her tongue was unusually long. He almost gag when she probed too deep into his throat. She withdrew, saliva trailing at her departure. "Did I do something like that in your fantasy?" Without waiting for an answer, she takes off three buttons on her shirt. "How about this one?" Honey Lemon takes his hand and guided it inside.

Hiro's jaw dropped. He can feel his entire hand holding the soft mammary gland within. "You... You did the same thing as well in there..." He sounded out of breath. He massages her breast in his hands, occasionally pinching her nipple softly.

Honey Lemon smiled and takes off the rest of the button. "You know, I fantasized about you too... My little brother Hiro pushed me down on the bed and- Ah!" And he did right before she can finish. He proceeded to pull aside her shirt. His eyes froze and body stiff at the sight of her naked chest.

"Don't stare at me like that, Hiro..." She pleaded submissively. Eyes avert. "You're embarrassing Big Sis... I know they're not big and round."

"If I don't like what I see I wouldn't stare, big sis."

"What did you call me?"

"Big sis." Hiro leans down and he gently nibble on her nipple.

"Ahh... Ooohh, Hiro..." Her chest heaved and fall. Her body felt like it was shocked by a constant stream of electricity. She strokes his thick hair slowly, feeling its roughness. "Call me that again..."

Outside the rain was pouring heavily. But the two lovers were in their own world. "I love your perky breast, big sis..." From nibble he sucks the little buds on her chest until each of them harden. Her sweet moans, her touch, her warm skin was turning him on. All he can hear is his heart pounding his ears and her panting breath. "You're so sexy big sis."

"I wanna make you feel good too," She turns, their position was switched and Honey Lemon was on top of him. After she get comfortable she sits straight and removes her shirt, letting it slide down her shoulders. Her body was tinted in grayish blue under the rain outside.

"Is this really happening?" What if this is yet another fantasy? What if in reality he's actually still sitting on the bed and Honey Lemon on the chair. What if right now he's drooling as his accursed pubescent mind played this on his head? "Oh sweet mother of Megazon... If this is a dream, please don't wake me up now..."

"Lets test it, shall we?" She pulls up his tee and did the same as he did before. She licks his chest. "Ahaaa..." Flicks her tongue on his nipples. "Ooohh..." Bites them softly and suddenly bites hard causing pain though not enough to draw blood. "It's real now isn't it?"

"You almost made me scream in pain, Honey! If Baymax sees this..."

"Ooopsie. Hehehe... I'm sorry, little brother... Let me make it up to you..." She sucks his neck and slides down lower and lower. And she buries her face on his groin.

Oh.

Hiro watches as Big Sis Honey bites his fly and pulls it down with her mouth. She rubs his penis through his boxer. This is way better than my fantasy, he thought. This is real. It is really happening. She is pulling down his boxer and Hiro felt a jolt of electricity rolling through his body when Honey Lemon holds his penis in her lithe hand.

"It's so hard..." She whispered and kisses the tip. Hiro's body jerked as a result. "Oh my... This little guy is quite sensitive, isn't he?" She licks the tip. This time his body trembles at her touch. "Hehehe... Your reaction... I fantasize about that too..."

Hiro shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as she tries out various kind of oral stimulation on his penis. He wanted to cum, but that would mean the end. No, he wanted to hold on for as long as he could.

"Hiro..."

Hiro opens his eyes.

She straddles on top of him, stroking his cock slowly. She lifts her skirt and pulls her panties aside. She positions his cock at her entrance. "Let's do it..." Honey Lemon grimaced as she slowly descends until her labia meets the hilt of his hard meat. Then she lets out a long satisfying sigh.

"Does it hurt, Honey?" Hiro asked, concerned. Blood was drawn as he tore her hymen.

She smiled at him. "It does..." She wriggles her hips playfully. "Hehehe... My first time is with my little brother Hiro. I'm so happy."

"A-Ah!"

"Hehehe... That's a really cute moan. Let big sis hears it more." She place both hands on his chest. "I'm going to move, okay?" She lifts her waist. The pain attacks her senses with each milimeter she takes. When she almost at the tip, she slowly goes down again. The pain returns, but it was lesser than the last one. She repeats the motion again, slowly gaining speed. "Ahh... Ahh... Ahh..."

Below her, Hiro was hitting cloud nine. Her innards were warm and wet... soft and slimy. His body shivers at his first sexual experience. "It feels like I'm melting..." He managed to say.

"M-Me too..." Honey Lemon bounces on top of him with fervor. Hiro bucks his hips upwards to her thrusts.

"Honey... Oh Honey... I'm... I'm..."

"Yes... Me too..." She sighed.

"But..." He holds her thigh.

"Please... Not outside..." She grinds her hips back and forth so hard and fast that his bed creaks at her efforts. It was quite loud. Might even draw attention. But at this point, Hiro didn't care. With finality, he groaned as he came. He stiffens as he fires jet after jet of his cum into Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon opens her mouth, but no sound came. The magnitude of her own orgasm, her first orgasm took her voice away. She trembles on top of Hiro for a few moments before falling on him.

"That was... incredible." Hiro said. "I love you Big Sis Honey..."

"I love you too..."


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Saturday came again. As always there's no class for the weekend so Hiro helped out with the cafe for a while. Then the rest of the gang came.

"Oh, here they are." Hiro puts down the cup of coffee towards his customer. "Aunt Cass!" But she already knew it. "Go on, Hiro. Have fun!" Cass Hamada looks on as her nephew runs after them, talking and laughing heartily. When she saw his hands holding Honey Lemons, Cass Hamada smiled. The doorbell rang once. Another customer to serve.

Cass turns around and said, "Welcome!" But the latest patron had simply walk up to her, taking her by surprise.

"Hi. One black coffee to go please and make it fast. I'm running late." The man tells her succintly.

"... Al?" Cass said incredulously. "Bracy Al?"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Al, don't you remember me? It's me, Cass!" She brings up her hands and make a spectacle while bulding her eyes.

"Cassy? Bug Eyed Cass?"

"Now you get it!" She looks a him with a bashful manner. "You... gotten thin!... And tall..."

"You've gotten quite... Beautiful..." Says Alistair Krei.

"Hey Go Go..." Fred nudges her as they were walking far behind the gang.

"I'm not gonna do it." She grumbled.

"Do what? I haven't said anything yet."

"You're gonna have me model for your stupid costumes again, aren't you?"

"But you look so hot in them." This was probably the 20th time she had heard this, but it never fails to make her blush like a tomato. Fred gets closer to her and trails his finger along her smooth arm. "Especially that vintage version of Starfire costume. Purple suits you nicely."

Go Go Tomago hits him on the ribs, "S-S-Shut up. I'm not hot. That Starfinger thing is just a stupid swimsuit... P-Pervert," She pouts.

"Please, Go Go." Fred pleaded with sad puppy dog eyes. "It's the only size they got."

"That's what you said last time!" She snapped, but was evidently breaking. "Somehow I think that you ordered my size on purpose."

"I didn't, really!" He did. "They're all made in Japan so it's obvious that they're small," There are various size available. "And Japan makes the best quality," No such thing. "Besides, I like how you look in all of them."

Go Go blushes even more.

"... How it shows everything except the most precious parts..." Fred got near but she frantically pushes him away. Even so he continues to whispers to her ears. "How you make naughty poses... I just can't get it out of my mind."

"... One last time." She said 'one last time' but it was never so.

"Great... I see you tonight." Inside his pants, Fred's manhood throbbed once.


End file.
